Give me a chance, my love
by aniutte
Summary: There was a boy and a girl with a name like a flower. There was also a love, fighting, friends and magic all around them. They had a lot of great moments even if the timing wasn't so good. There was a war. They all were scared and brave in the same time. It was a true love. -
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe that I'm actually doing it - publishing this story. Well, English isn't my mother language but I was always thinking that it's on quite high level. I wanted to improve my skills that's way I started to write this story. I always loved James and Lily and of course young Sirius Black.****Give me a call whether you like it or not :) And please review.  
><strong>

**Anne.**

It was the end of August when James was able to meet his friends again. All four of them were sitting on the James' bed and they were about to open the last time theirs school letters. It was their ritual since they were twelve. Remus looked as tired as every month after full moon and there was no doubt that this month Sirius was the one who was with him, judging by a scratch on his face.

"I can't believe it's the last time." said James, playing with the envelope "Mum was crying the whole morning after the Owl from school when she realized that her baby boy is going to finally graduate."

"That's why I've decided to be on my own this summer, Prongs." grinned Sirius "Katharine is the only woman who is able to make me feel guilty about graduating."

Remus laughed.

"I think we should start." said James after some silence. "My dad would like to take us this last time to London, and you know today is Saturday..."

They all knew what it was about. Evans. It was always about her, well, actually always since the third grade.

"This bloody red creature has to get out of you head finally." moaned Black "You have to find a good, nice girl, who..."

"Lily's nice." said Peter, who was sitting so quite that they have probably forgot about his presence. "She was always good to me and Remus."

Black giggled.

"There is no hope for you, too, Peter. She would rather go out with our know-it-all Remus, cause they've got soooo much in common".

James get Remus quick jealous look, and then he started to opening his letter.

"Not interested" said Lupin, apologizing James with the smile. "Sometimes you're such a moron, Black"

Every year they were doing a shopping on Saturday, because it was the only day, when Evans was able to get to London. It doesn't really matter that she was angry every time she saw him trying to follow her, or that she would never go a date with him.

"Are you kidding me?!" shouted Black and know he was standing on the bed, pointing some gold thing in James' envelope. "Dumbledore has made you a Head Boy?! Was he out of his mind?"

"Relax, Padfoot." James grinned "It's probably Remus' letter..."

He wasn't able to end, because the first line of the letter was 'Dear Mr. Potter'.

He looked around. Peter was jumping and shouting 'James is a Head Boy.' and Sirius looked as if he was a statue.

"It should be Moony..." mumbled Potter.

There was only one line stuck in his head now and this line said that Lily Evans was promoted to be the Head Girl.

"I think Dumbledore isn't really conscious of the war he has just started." mumbled pale Remus.

Mrs. Potter was a tall brunette with blue eyes. She was no longer young but she was still an attractive woman. Unfortunately being a mom and a wife in Potter's family taught her that when there is a lot of screaming sounds in the room full of young boys it's definitely time to intervene. She looked at her husband who was in silent reading a newspaper and he has behaved as if there was nothing wrong.

"I can't believe that they are going to the school last time." she said, fulfilling her mug with coffee "My little boys..." she sighed.

Mr. Potter grinned. He looked like the older, mature version of James.

"They aren't our little boys anymore, love. They are going to be a great wizards..."

Charles Potter was going to say something more but he didn't really manage to. While he was ending his sentences there was a big boom, which force him and his wife to run into James' room.

"JAMES POTTER, FOR GOD SAKE!" shouted Mr. Potter "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND FOR GOOD?!".

Charles smiled. It was good to hear that she hasn't lost her temper through all those years. And he thanked God this one time she wasn't shouting at him. His wife was a wonderful woman because she had to stand his jokes when they were in Hogwart and even after graduation he was sneaking to do some experiments but she has just got used to it. Although she did dream of a child, and she was praying no to have second joker under this her roof.

"Peter has broken the bed, Mrs Potter" said quietly Sirius, knowing that only he is able to make this right "And we do behave as monkeys, and it's insane, but..."

"I become a Head Boy, mum." ended James with a big smile.

"Oh, my sweet, little, boy..."

Everyone laughed and Sirius thought that Mrs. Potter behave sometimes reminds mu Evans.

"Every year there is the same problem with you, James" said Kate Potter, making a tea in the kitchen. "How are you able not to be late in Hogwart?"

"I've got Remus. He's a good in waking up" said James who looked like a mess.

He was still siting without a shirt, eating pancakes.

Mr. Potter was cleaning their car outside the house, singing some cheery song, which he heard this morning in a radio.

"James you have to behave this year."

"Yes, mom I know"

"If you want to keep the Head Boy position"

"I know..."

"And if you really want to impress this girl..."

James rose his eyebrow. Kate smiled. She was hearing about Lily every summer, but she has never got a chance to meet the girl.

"Mom, please, can you stop? Dad's waiting for us and I really can't stand this song anymore."

It was ten to eleven o'clock when they got there. King's Cross was crowded as always but within five minutes they were standing next to Hogwart Express. Sirius was waiting for them and he looked a little bit bored.

"I hope you have everything, honey."said Mrs. Potter when they were saying goodbye to each other. "Remember to come home for Christmas! Don't roll your eyes, Sirius, I can see you!"

Charles give a hug to his son, and then he said to Sirius:

"You can always bring a girl." He winked at him and gave him a big smile. "Well, not only one if you want. Go, you'll be late."

When they get in he hugged his crying wife, who whispered:

"And don't blow out the toilet in the first week of school..."

They sit in the last compartment, so they thought I couldn't be different this year. James has already put his robe on, because of his duty, and he was heading for Prefect's meeting. He saw a few well-known faces, but didn't really have time to say hi. He didn't want Lily to make a scene not even on a first day of school. They will probably be a lot of other opportunities.

"POTTER!"

He knew this voice really good. He could even tell everyone what was her face right now. He turned back.

"Good morning, Evans. Yes, I had a great holiday and I am so sorry but I can't go out with you tomorrow. Maybe next week you will be the lucky one". He smiled.

She was furious but she didn't want him to know that she is. Well, lets say that she had never been good with keeping her feeling under control.

"You're late and do not play with me. It's not funny."

"Oh, my love, It is. It always was." He thought.

She wasn't saying anything to him during the whole way to the meeting, but when they were about to go in she just said:

"Let me do the talking and sit quite."

He couldn't resist her. Well, he just loves to do nothing.

It was the second day of school and he was thinking that all the teachers went nuts. They were talking only about exams, so he was sitting in The Common Room, rewriting his essay, what he had to do really fast, because of the Quidditch training which was about to start within ten minutes. And he – The Captain and The Chaser could not be late. Not to the first training.

He got his broomstick and simply run out of the room. Being a captain was the best thing, which has happened to him, because he was dreaming about this function since the first time he saw Quidditch in Hogwart. And he did prove last year that he totally deserves it.

"It's nice to see you next year" shouted he, trying to make his player to land on the grass. "We are almost in the same line-up. We will need another Beater. And I hope that Anne will stay with us as a Seeker?"

The blond girl just nodded. She was the one of Lily's friends, so he was glad that Evans will be able to see him playing. This year it was his only chance to make her fall in love with him. And it was as well the only chance to win Quidditch Cup. He knew he is a really good captain.

He was always available for his team. He was their friend and their mentor, but when he was angry or upset he was able to make them sweat as no one else could. That's way he was good. They trusted him but they were afraid of him as well. Okay, maybe not afraid but they respected him and knew that it wasn't just a game. It was the game.

Anne was really good in being a Seeker, even if she didn't always believe in herself. But she was quick, brilliant and intelligent, so she knew how to do opponent out of the game.

"Let's go win this ..."

He was going to say 'championship' but then he saw the red head girl who was walking through the pitch. Her arms were swinging. She was angry as hell, so he swallowed hard and he let others know that the training was over.

"POTTER!"

"Good morning, Lil. Nice to see you, too." said James with his cute smile. She just looked at tribune, where a bunch of girls were sitting just observing a James' skills.

"It's pathetic." She pointed the tribunes and James laughed.

"No, it's not." He got closer to her and she was able to feel his breath somewhere near her forehead. He was taller than her, stronger... "You're jealous, Lil? You know you don't have to be."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS, POTTER." she shouted. "I AM FURIOUS. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

He laughed again and she was even more angry, because he could never be serious. Not even for a moment.

"Lil, my love, I didn't do anything to hurt me, really, they are just some girls, who stalk me, how could you even think that I actually could go out with one of them, if I have you.."

One of the girls went away and he saw that she was crying. The rest looked at him with anger and followed her.

"What are you talking about Potter?" she hissed.

"Thank you so much. I couldn't get rid of them. They were going to sit there whole morning, looking at me and giggling. It's hard to stand."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I always thought you like this stuff."

"You feel sick after if you ate too much chocolate." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Why you've come here? Because I can't believe that only to see me."

"McGonagall wants to see us. She said it's urgent. I think that you have to stop the training."

He nodded. She gave him a sign that he will wait for him there. It was the longest conversation which they have ever had and it felt just nice and normal. It was definitely a good step for them.

They weren't talking during their journey to the office. When they finally got there, he knocked and after this they were sitting in front of Minerva McGonagall.

"It your last year." she said and James thought that she wasn't the one who reinvent the wheel. "I want to know what are you going to do after school. Mr. Potter? Maybe you can first?"

James swallowed hard. After school? He wasn't even thinking about this. Well, he couldn't realize that there was another life besides the school after all.

"Well I didn't realize that I have to know it so soon. My dad would like me to be an Auror. But you know, professor, I am not so good with Potion, even if the rest is a piece of cake for me. So I would probably never be a part of Auror Academy."

McGonagall nodded.

"Miss Evans is brilliant in Potion, though. Maybe you could tutor him a bit, Evans?"

Lily was terrified. Tutor Potter? Potion?

"Well, he is not so bad. I mean... I could tutor him but I don't know if I will be able to tutor. I've never tutored anyone. What if I can't?"

"Well, I can't be worse even after your tutoring. I think there is nothing to lose."

There was one word on her mind: Dignity. She didn't comment it. Potter wasn't the person, who needs tutoring. He was just a lazy one. He never paid attention and was making fun of everything. And Potions require attention and passion. You have to feel it. And it is true that that it is better if you 're keen on cooking.

"And you Miss Evans, what are you going to do after school?"

"Healer Course, professor. Potions are my hobby and I am not the worse in Herbalism, so I though I could be the Healer one day."

"I think it a good choice, Evans. But I think that you could be a great Auror as well if you will want to be one."

She never thought about being an Auror. It dangerous and... It's too dangerous.

When they left the office she turned to Potter.

"Monday after classes." she said and then just went to the Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! New chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Anne.**

**I do not own Harry Potter's world. It's all J.K Rowling.**

Pretty girls were just his thing. He was never serious about any of them, but it was just fun to have them near, to kiss them, to sleep with them. Even giving them gifts was a pretty good thing. There was only one rule. It was nonexclusive.

She got no rights to control him or be jealous, because it wasn't a relationship. It could never be a relationship, because he was not this type of guy. He wasn't James, he couldn't be waiting for the one if he could have other girls.

"Come here, sweetie." he said and kissed her "You are so beautiful."

She blushed. Lizzy was quite different than the girls before her. She was pretty but she looked sensible and girly. She had blue eyes, her long dark hair were soft and smell like citrus.

"Black, you should really go." she sighed, sitting on his lap. "I love kissing you but nobody should see you there with me".

He was kissing her again and again. Teasing her was as good as kissing.

"If James finds out you'll probably be dead, honey."

"He can't find out Lizzy. It's a boy codex."

"Well, It's a stupid one. It was almost two years ago."

Black laughed and put his hand around her waist.

"Oh, Lizzy, he can't find out either that you are a naughty girl this days." he said and when he saw her face he added: "I'm just kidding. It's just... things were really serious between you two."

She made this funny face, which every little girl does, when she is in a fit of the sulks.

"I would rather hold hands with you on the corridor than keep this all in secret. And you know, we are nonexclusive. I think James wouldn't mind..."

"Oh, I think he would. Especially when he'll find out about this all nonexclusive thing."

She looked at the clock. It was almost twelve and it definitely was a time to go for lunch.

"You need to find out what you really want, Black. It's boring when I have to sneak around with you. And now you really have to go. Clara is going to be there in ten minutes."

He jumped off the bed, kissed her so quickly that when she realized it, he was already gone.

"Sneaking around with Sirius Black is never boring." he mumbled under his breath.

He was heading for the Common Room, but he didn't manage to reach it. Some invisible hand pushed him into the empty class. It was James under the Invisible Cloak and he knew it.

"Oh, just show up, James" he said quickly "I know what are you going to say now..."

He turned away and then he saw he. James leaned against the door flame. He was wearing a black shirt which probably belonged to Sirius some day.

"You need to teach me how to make Evans..."

"I'm sleeping with Liz."

He didn't believe that he actually said it loudly. It should have been a secret.

"What the hell, Sirius?!" shouted James "There is in English a word like 'dating'. It was the time to use it."

"Not really. We aren't dating. We just have fun, Jimmy."

James nodded. "Why Lizzy? There are thousand of other girls, Black, and you had to choose the one who I used to date."

"It's a good word, too, James. 'Used to'. You didn't date her two months ago. It was two years ago. Should I remind you that at first she was going to make you forget about Evans? Well, she was really a bad cure I supposed, cause you're still in love in Evans."

Potter was going to say something in his defense, but Black was quicker:

"Accept it and we can find a way to make Evans love you to the end of the world."

"Potions."

"I don't think if it's a good idea to try with the love potion one again. Do you even remember what happened after you try put it into her pumpkin juice."

James smirked. He remember perfectly because it was a pure nightmare.

"Peter was so in love with me. I have always known that he is a little bit different but I thought that he is just too shy to chat with Melanie." he smiled "And by Potions I meant that Evans is going to be my Potion's tutor on every Monday."

"It sounds like a beginning. But you really need a plan and with Evans all plans sucks. She's unpredictable."

James nodded. "You're so right."

"I know I am. But I know girls better than you do. I know what they wants.

Dear Lily,

I know that I wasn't writing a lot during those seven years and I know that

your life is different now. You have new friends, probably a cute boyfriend

(Maybe this Jacob who was driving you so crazy? I don't know if that was his

name, actually.) The thing is that my parents decided that we have to go back

to England. Dad is connected with Ministry of Magic and he got invited to do

some stuff there. Like a long term stuff. It was a nonsense for my mum to stay

in France when he will be in England. I don't know if you remember but he and

his job was the only reason why I didn't go to Hogwart and I had to move to France.

I really missed you during this seven years. I didn't really make any friendship with

girls there. And I was always sitting with boys, that's probably the reason why

most of the girls hated me so much. Well, boys are more simple and you know that

I hate girl stuff like for example shopping. When you will be able to read this letter

I will probably be on my way to England. I missed this bad weather so much.

Even if it is always driving me crazy. Especially snow. Hate snow.

I will stay about a week in London helping my parents with boxes and painting rooms.

Mum is so stubborn and she is going to do it in a Muggle way. She said that it is the

best part of buying a new apartment.

I'm so exited to see you soon. I hope we can catch up with all this strange stuff, which

are in our life now.

See you soon,

Inez.

Lily was crying. She couldn't stop. Inez was her best friend before she got her Hogwart's letter. She was the second person who told her all about this school and world, because her father was a wizard. He was from France but he went to England to work there for Ministry. He met Inez's mom when she was working in cafe and he felt in love. But he didn't tell her about his "magical side" until Inez older sister Susan was born.

Lily remember every second she spent with Inez. She even remembered the way she was speaking. Always with this strange french accent. They made a lot of plans. Being in Ravenclaw and discovering castle together. But Inez's dad wasn't able to stay in England longer. They needed him in France, so they had to move out. It was the hardest day in her life. That's why she had to be so close Severus. Because only he was able to help her in this all new world.

First year was quite tough for Lily and even if distance between France and England was quite big, they managed to write letters to each other. Inez was always saying that she is called "the English girl", what was quite funny, cause her French was as good as English.

"It will be good to have you back, Inez" whispered Lily, putting a letter between books.

She looked at the clock. It was almost two pm and she was going to meet with Potter in some empty classroom to tutor him Potions. What, in her opinion, was a total waste of her time, because Potter wasn't interested in studying at all. He was just going to tease her as always.

She put her robe on and left the dormitory. The Common Room was quite empty. Only third-year students, who Lily knew by sight, were sitting in the corner whispering. She sat in comfy, red armchair, waiting for James to come down. The first thing, which surprised her was the fact that he didn't come late.

"Hi, Lil." he said calmly.

She had to admit that James Potter looked really good today. He was wearing a white school shirt and his tie was loose. His hair where a mess, as always, but there was something in those eyes what...

"There is no time, Potter. We have to keep going. Second floor, old Spell's classroom."

When they were heading to the classroom there was uncomfortable silent. She saw out of the corner of her eye that James kept smiling what made her even more uncomfortable.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's funny that you chose this classroom, Lil."

"What's wrong with it? It was my only idea, well, maybe I should have asked you or Sirius, because you're the master of finding strange places in Hogwart."

"There is nothing wrong with this class, besides it's the place where I kissed you the first time."

He smiled at her. It was funny to see her blushing.

"It was you first and the last time, Potter. I kicked your ass after it. It was probably fourth year."

"It was Christmas break and it was exactly the fourth year."

"Just stop." Lily was quite nervous. She didn't realize that he could even remember it. "And do not try this kiss thing today. Because the next time your head will be the one of the main ingredients."

He laughed and even she smiled.

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all..." she thought.

Twenty minutes later the old classroom was full of steam.

"We should have done it in the bathroom." he said, trying to wipe his forehead with a sleeve. "It's so hot."

Lily rolled her eyes and said: "You need to focus. And you have to learn how to properly use a knife, Potter."

She knelled next to him trying to help. "First you put there some Lavender. Four springs will be enough. Then Flobberworm and valerian..."

"We will sit here ages. At least two hours." he moaned.

"You're making a Potion, not a scrambled eggs, James. You have to try harder. It's all about doing things exactly as it is written."

"I don't get it. How you can be keen on it?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's something what you can control. You have a chance to do something great. You can kill, cure or just be a different person thanks to some potions."

"You are scaring me, Evans."

And then he thought about what Padfoot said to him earlier that it's good to make a girl feel awkward. He got up and just took off his shirt.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Evans snarled at him.

"I took off my shirt, Lil. Is this a problem for you?" he smiled and she thought that there is a million of girls who want him to smile to them in this particular way.

"Don't be silly. It's just... Be careful and try not to burn yourself." she answered calmly, but the truth was that she couldn't stop starring at him. Shirtless James was even more annoying than the normal one.

He was satisfied when he constantly feel her eyes on him. She was pretending not to stare at him, but she couldn't control it anyway. Six years of weekly trainings made his body athletic.

"I think it will be all for today." she said after another twenty minutes. "It wasn't so bad, James. You just have to keep practicing. Polyjuice potion will be next. It will take us about a month to achieve it, but you have to know it at least from theory."

When he put his shirt back on, she felt that she was able to breath again. Her heart wasn't beating so fast and she was capable of controlling where to look.

They clean the old class in total silent and when they were done, Lily said only silent "See you" and was about to go in another direction when James called her.

"Evans!" she turned back and then he added "You look good today."

He could swear that he saw her smile before she disappeared round the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't here for a while but I promised myself that I will end this story.**

**A.**

She was _just fine_. New school, new people, fresh start. People should always see a good side of everything. Even if it was her last year of school. Thinking about good sides was a better way to handle all new things around her. She was standing alone on the corridor, when he appeared out of nowhere, but she was old enough to know that there wasn't such a thing like appearing out of nowhere, even if there was a magic involved.

"Poor girl" she thought "maybe you are just overthinking everything."

The corridor was dark and she could hardly see him in torchlight, but he looked handsome anyway.

There was something in him, what was so magnetic that she wasn't able to take her eyes off him. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her or his eyes, which were so incredibly steel grey.

"Are you James?" she asked "He was supposed to pick me up…"

He smiled.

"Damn it, girl" he murmured "You've just ruined it."

"What did I exactly ruin?"

"I don't flirt with my friends dates" he said with a nonchalant smile.

He was arrogant and overconfident. And it was something what really suited him but she was known to be really honest and unavailable.

"You are really self-assured" she said "And you're a friend of James so I suppose you're Sirius Black."

She used to know guys like him. They were confident, they could have any girl but after flirting they were only interested in one night stand and she wasn't one of those girls.

Those girls were fool and she was a lot better that that.

"Well, I was sure that you have to know me. That castle is really small if you're looking for someone good looking."

"I am new there, so I am not really familiar with your reputation but I can assure you, you're not my type at all."

He was staring at her, thinking about her reaction. It was something new to him, cause he wasn't really used to hearing 'no', particularly from a girl. He saw James, who was running in their direction and he stopped thinking about what she said.

"There is your prince" said Sirius "I am not going to interrupt whatever you're up to do."

"Well, Pats" said James "You don't have to know everything." he winked at her and then added "I will find you later"

Black turned aside from them and then disappeared in the end of the dark corridor.

"Everything is ready and waiting for you" said James "I'm going to take you to Professor McGonagall office, where you can be sorted out to one of our houses. You know, there is Gryffindor to which I'm assigned and there is also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but I wish no one to be assigned to Slytherin. Unless you're a jerk, but you don't seem to be one."

She smiled. He was funny. And she wasn't sure if he was the same James, who was often described by Lily as total a toerag.

"You are James Potter, aren't you?"

"As large as life" he said "How can you know me?"

"I don't, but I do know Lily quite well"

"Oh" he answered.

She giggled quite laut and then he did smile too. There was a big history between him and Lily, but she was able to notice that his eyes were sad at the very thought of her.

"He must really love her" she thought "But he definitely don't know how to make her love him"

"Here we are" he said, pointing a brass door out to her "McGonagall's office."

She turned back once again and he gave her this nice, refreshing smile and then she entered, not being really sure what to expect.

"Concentrate, Potter!" she shouted at him to wake him up "Why the hell are you so tired that you're sleeping instead of listening to me!"

James looked at her with his sleepy eyes. Everything about her was stunning; her cheeks were quite blushed and eyes even greener than every other day.

"I did have to take Inez to McGonagal at night. You know, she had to be sorted out and that's why I didn't get much sleep."

"And then I had to keep an eye on a stubborn werewolf." he thought.  
>His back was still hurting but he wasn't going to complain about it.<p>

"Ou" she commented "Where she was assigned to?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I wasn't supposed to wait for her."

Evans frowned. She wasn't assigned to Gryffindor because they would have known this by now.

"She's really clever. There is a possibility that she is in Ravenclaw."

James smiled.

"Well, she is. But she also has quite a temper." he was trying to make himself read another page of Potions Handbook and then he added "Maybe it is better that way, she's met Sirius yesterday and I think that she's already allergy to him."

"You're quite lazy, aren't you Potter?" she decided to change subject of their conversation "You are not so bad at Potions after all."

He was going to say that he would be better but he's spent almost five years just looking at her instead of exercising but he's bitten his tongue.

"And you're not as mean as you want other people to perceive you."

"How can you be so sure of this?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He was too close and the classroom was quite stuffy because of the potion. She got the impress that he wanted to kiss her but the worst thing was that she hoped that he wanted to do it.

But he wasn't able to do anything because she jumped up to her feet. There was fear at her face and he could see it really clearly. He's known her well to see it.

"What the hell, Lily?" she thought "Why did you want Potter to kiss you? Are you out of your mind?"

Maybe she was. But there was this feeling that James isn't that Potter anymore and that was scaring her the most. It was the fact that she could feel to him something other than anger.

She could even admit that she like this new Potter.

"I think we've done for today." she said "You need to remember to write the essay for Friday and you shouldn't leave it for the day before."

James opened his mouth, trying to say something but then she added:

"Even if you have a Quidditch training."

He didn't say a word. He knew Quidditch wasn't a good excuse. For Lily the only good excuse was probably illness or death. He stand up and reached out a hand for his bag and then she saw it. His arm was negligently **swathed****in**bandage.

"What's happened?" he asked, holding his arm.

"Nothing." he answered quickly, trying to hide his arm under the sleeve of robe.

"Well this definitely is something! You should go to !"

"It's just a scratch, Evans."

She shaked her head not being able to persuade him.

"Let me see it." she said suddenly "You can't even bandage it properly."

She has right that bandaging wasn't his thing. Remus was really helpful with stuff like this, but unfortunately he was asleep now and probably not in the best condition so he had to deal with it by himself.

"It's really nothing" he said once again "I have to go, Lily."

He left so she went back to Gryffindor Tower and then she saw her. Inez was sitting in common room, near the fireplace, reading some book.

"It's good to see you, Inez" said Lily, smiling. "I've heard you've already met a half of Marauders."

"James was quite nice, actually, but I think I won't be Sirius's best friend."

Lily smiled. Sirius wasn't so bad after all. Well, he was womanizer, but he was never keen on her, so she didn't really bother about it. More important for her was the fact, that he wasn't so proud about being pureblood. He was too mature for his age. That why he was James' best mate - thanks to Potter he was able to forget how mature he was, because Potter wasn't mature at all.

"You should meet Remus, he is the best of them. I hope you will like him as much as I do."

"How is your arm, Prongs?" asked Sirius, looking at James, who was trying to properly bandage his arm.

"It doesn't look good at all. Evans wanted to help me with it but I said it's nothing."

Sirius looked at him attentively.

"Why would you do that? You missed the opportunity!"

"I missed nothing, Padfoot. And I didn't take this 'opportunity' because this looks like a scratch which only can be done by a wild animal. What was I supposed to say? That I stumbled over? Or maybe just the truth. You know, Lily, Remus once a month transforms into werewolf!"

Black was looking at him with an anxiety into his eyes and he didn't really know what it was about until he turned around and saw Evans standing still.

"I… I'm sorry… I was...just… Remus." she said, but didn't really care that it was just a few random words without a meaning.

She was just looking for Remus. She didn't want to hear it. They didn't hear her knocking. James was looking at her with anger in his eyes and Sirius didn't know what to do, so she's just run away.

She was running through the corridors not being sure where she wanted to go. Suddenly she found herself on the Hogwarts lawn. It was quite dark outside but she didn't care.

"Evans!" someone shouted.

It was definitely James. She was able to recognised him even in the darkness. His hair was a mess. She was hiding behind the tree, not wanting to be found, but he's found her anyway.

"Evans, you can't tell anyone." he said "You don't have to look at him or spend time with him, but you have to keep it to yourself. Do you understand me?" his voice was harsh.

She couldn't say anything because of crying so she's just sniffed.

And then he realised that she wasn't thinking about Remus with disgust.

"I'm sorry, Lil." he said "I didn't mean to be so harsh. You shouldn't have heard what I said to Sirius."

"It's so unfair." she sobbed "Remus is so good and kind he doesn't deserve this!"

There she was. It was his Lily. This kind and understanding towards everyone girl, helpful and brave. He felt like in third class when she was shouting at him for the first time. He was falling for her once again and he couldn't do anything about it.

"He doesn't. But the sad truth is that we can't do anything about it. We can just support him and show him everyday how important he is and that he is a part of our life." said James.

They were closed. He could smell her perfume and feel her breath on his neck. He really had to calm himself because he wanted to kiss her so badly and it wasn't a good idea.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Shh.." he whispered "You don't have to cry, he doesn't want any of us to feel pity for him, Lily."

They were sitting like this for a while and then she fell asleep. He thought that it was the best night of his life. She was so near him and she wasn't even shouting.

"Evans, what the hell are you doing with me, girl…" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally something new. Enjoy and whether you like it or not, leave a review!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. It's all J.K Rowling.**

September was gone so quickly and suddenly. Lily didn't even know how it happened. After the night that she's spent with James on Hogwart's lawn, sitting under the tree and sleeping on his shoulder she was truly embarrassed, so she was trying to avoid him.

Students, who were from Gryffindor, did notice that Sirius and Inez wanted to become another James and Lily because of how often they were fighting with each other. James usually watched that show with a smile on his face, thanking that it wasn't his and Lily turn.

He did actually think that the main reason was, that he could barely see Lily around. They were having classes together but she didn't join them anymore in a common room. He looked at her sometimes on the map and watched her dot, which was sitting still in girls dorm or just somewhere on Hogwart's lawn.

They didn't speak much after they fell asleep under the tree and when he woke up Lily was gone. Sometimes she's given him this lovely smile of her but then didn't even say a word.

Honestly, he didn't even have time to think about it so much, because they were in the middle of Quidditch season and he'd got a lot of Head Boy's duties. Furthermore, teacher started to give them an abnormal amount of homeworks.

It was six o'clock. He hated to get up so early, particularly on Saturday, but it was the only way to coordinate Quidditch, Head Boy's duties and The Slug Club party. Usually he didn't fancy Slughorn's meeting but it was a chance to speak with Lily for a while. He came down to the common room.

"What are you doing here so early?" he heard a sleepy voice.

He turned away and saw Evans, sitting on a couch near the fireplace, which was completely out. Because of a blanket he suspected that she fell asleep during studying.

"Quidditch training." he said, pointing his broom. "Were you sitting there all night long?"

She nodded.

She looked definitely tired and her hair was a mess even bigger than his.

"Get some proper sleep, Lily and see you at eleven. We have rounds together."

She couldn't answer because Black came down with a big smile on his face and James knew that probably he had a good reason for it.

"What's up, Evans. Your cute, little friend kicked you out of your dorm?"

Lily groaned.

"I hate when you have a good mood, Black. I prefer your constant world-weariness."

"I don't even know what that means, Evans" and then he turned to James "Prongs, we need to go, we have to kick Slytherin's asses on Thursday. No time for flirting, dude."

" I've thought that I am the captain here." he said, waving Lily.

Then both of them disappeared. Lily sighed with relief. There was no awkwardness between them. But when she saw James Potter this morning she felt so many things in one moment that she couldn't even say what was going on in her head right now.

There was the time when she has fancied looking at James while he was playing Quidditch but only as long as he didn't notice that she was observing him. Because it was the moment when he was himself and she was admiring his great passion, although flying was her last choice of transport.

When she came to the Great Hall only Inez was still sitting at the Gryffindor's table,eating oatmeal and learning spells. She was so called spells freak. Lily's already known this for ages but Sirius was totally unconscious of this fact when he wanted to duel with Inez. Nobody knew that the girl can spell without using her wand. Sirius couldn't stand his lost in front of all this people. And Lily knew that he would want revenge.

'Sirius is planning something, I suppose', said Lily, sitting in front of her.

'I don't really care. He is an idiot. He can't stand the fact that he is not the best at spells anymore.'

'You are worth each other' said Lily suddenly 'You are stubborn and passionate, in love with Quidditch and Spells.'

Inez looked at her and if her eyes were able to kill, Lily would be already dead.

'I am better than him.'

Lily smirked. She was sure that Sirius would answer with exactly the same words.

'This is going to be so interesting year.', she thought.

At the same time James and the whole team were practising in order to kick Slytherin's butts on Thursday. Potter was going slightly mad because nothing was as it should be.

'You have to concentrate!', he shouted 'We haven't lost Quidditch Cup for five years and we can't lose it now. Do you understand? I want to end this year full of glory and proud that I was having such a great team and that we were able to earn it together, working as hard as possible!'

Potter always knew what to say to motivate the whole team and each of teammates at the same time. He was born to play Quidditch and was a hell of a good captain. Anne could even say that she's never heard a better one. He was their friend outside the pitch but during the game he was a motivator and mentor and he was born to lead his team to win.

'Sometimes I really hate you, mate' said Black after the training. 'I think I want be able to move tomorrow.'

Potter smiled.

'I bet that Inez is able to help you with pain.'

'Not going to happen. She already hates me even if I am pretty her type. Actually I do think that it is the reason why she hates me.'

'Well, I was thinking about some spell because she rather die than give you a back massage or something, bro.'

Black slapped him with a towel.

'What about you redheaded problem?'

'As far as I know she is alive and in shape. And I am planning to go to Slughorn party in order to talk to her.'

Black looked at him cautiously.

'You do know that you don't have to go the this lame party to talk to her? People speak with each other all the time and don't need to throw a party.'

'She avoids me. I am pretty sure that she was going to switch today's rounds.'

'What kind of reason does she have to avoid you? Was she drunk and did she kiss you?'

'Sometimes you are an idiot, Padfoot. Seriously, she is enough complicated to avoid me without any reason but it makes our plan harder when she doesn't speak with me. Don't you think?'

'Sometimes the best plan is not to have one.'

It was the most awkwarding round of all time. She didn't say a world and at first he wanted to break ice and start conversation but she was still quiet.

His heart was beating faster when she was looking at him. He was able to smell her perfume and when she touched him by chance he thrilled.

The tension between them was easy to feel and see.

He got that constant feeling that she wants to say him something.

'Are you going with someone to the Slughorn party?' he asked finally to interrupt the silence

'Well, I was going to make Inez go with me but she will never go. So I will go alone.'

'Maybe I could go with you?'

She looked at him truly surprised.

'You've never showed up since the first year. Why would you want to come this year?'

'Maybe because it's the last one. I want to make this year as good as possible. You know, in order not to miss any chance and possibility.'

It was the moment when she realised that James isn't the same person any more. He was all grown-up or maybe he wanted to be one really bad. His behaviour was totally different when he was with Mauraders but I was already October and they didn't do anything stupid. That wasn't normal at all.

Maybe it was because of his Head Boy function but there wasn't anything in past what could make James Potter stop doing stupid jokes.

'I can go with you, Potter but...'

He raised his brows.

'But?'

'You need to behave. No jokes, stupid clothes.'

'Yes, ma'am.' He answered with a wide smile.

Is it going to be their first proper date? He wasn't sure but this evening was going to be amazing.

He didn't speak a word later so they ended their round in silence, which actually wasn't awkward at all. He was thinking about this amazing time that he was about to spend with her. And she was too tired to think or talk about anything at all.

When they entered the common room Inez was shouting at Black. She was pointing with her wand at him. For Sirius this situation had to be kinda funny cause there was a smile at his face all the time.

'I think he likes her.' said quietly James to Lily, breaking the silence.

'Marauders really sucks at showing their feeling.' she commented it and headed in Inez way to interrupt her chance to kill Sirius.

James was still smiling. Remus, who was sitting in the darkest corner of the common room, was thinking that either James was a sociopath or he's just asked Evans for a date and she did say yes.

'I don't get it.' said Peter 'How is it possible that she said yes?'

All of the Marauders were sitting in their dorm. James was trying to do something with his hair but he gave up quickly.

'You know, Pete.' started his lecture Black 'She wasn't really hating him but it was hard to her to understand this fact. I am pretty sure that she still hate the fact that she feels something for him.'

'It's too complicated' said Wormtail and opened another chocolate frog.

They all were excited but James wasn't really sure if it was a date. He did want to for this party just to spend time with her and she said yes, but only because she didn't want to go alone. He was sure that she didn't feel the same about him.

Meanwhile in girl's dorm Inez was giggling at Lily. Evans was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a classic black dress.

'It doesn't suit you. You're too pale for black. You should wear something green.'

After Inez said that she was looking for something in her trunk and then she gave Lily a green dress.

'It is too extravagant, Inez.'

'Bullshit, you'll look amazing. Besides, you need to make a good impression on Potter.'

Lily's pale cheeks went rosy but she was trying to hide it as quickly as possible.

'Don't really care what kind of impression I will make on him.'

Inez gasped.

'You can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself forever, darling.'

'You like Black.' said Lily 'I know you do. And James does think that he likes you, too. Why don't you do something about it?'

Inez giggled once again.

'I do think he is handsome but it doesn't mean that I like him, Lily. I would rather kill him than go to a date with him.'

'Well, I've said something like this more than once about Potter.'

'It's time. Have a nice time, Lily and please do not kill Potter. I am not in a mood to help you carry his body.'

Lily smiled.

He was already waiting for her in the common room. Lily felt a little bit awkward since people were staring at them.

'The whole school will be talking about this tomorrow.' she whispered.

James looked at her with a smile on his face.

'You look really good in this dress, Evans and I don't care what people says.'

It was something that she was jealous about. He's never cared about others opinion. He was doing what he wanted even if other people were judging him. She didn't have enough courage to fight so hard for her dreams. On the other hand, he had to be tough because there was critic all around him. Each lost Quidditch match was always his fault even if it wasn't.

'Let's go.' she said.

They passed all people who were staring at them as if what they saw was a true miracle.

They weren't sure if Slughorn was more surprised to see Lily with James or just to see James at all.

'Oh, there is my beautiful, talented Lilianne and my favourite Quidditch captain!'

When he said it, the silence occurred. All of eyes were staring at them at this moment.

'Well, have fun.' said Slughorn and went away to welcome another guests of him.

Lily felt awkward, feeling all those eyes that were staring at her when she wasn't looking.

But when she noticed how happy James looked - something inside her melted. He did really care about her. And now it wasn't some stupid bet with Marauders or proud.

'Let's go to our table' she said and he let her go first.

He was used to being at those fancy parties, where everybody have to look so elegant and distinguished. His grandparents used to throw those parties and he hated it so much because of how unnatural it all was. He had to be careful what he did and what he said. Maybe that was the reason why he had never been at Slughorn Party before.

'Do you think she's already killed him?' asked Peter, interrupting Remus's reading.

'I think that they've finally found common sense,' said Lupin 'You know, James deserve to have a chance. They aren't children anymore.'

Peter didn't really get it. Women were too complicated for him. Lily was really special and he was sure that she will be the only girl who can resist the power if James's charm.

And they were on a date which wasn't really a date.

'I would never think that she will be talking to him. And now they are kinda dating? What does it even mean?'

Remus put his book away.

'They don't know that they are falling for each other. James wants her to date him but he doesn't know how much he loves her. And he doesn't know that one day she will feel the same about him. They need time.'

Peter nodded. He was quite glad that he didn't need to figure things like this out.

Suddenly there was a big boom. The loud sound of explosion was coming from the common room.

Because of an absence of Head Boy and Girl, Remus as a Gryffindor's Prefect, was responsible for order.

He went down and he saw Sirius, whose wand was pointed at Inez, who probably was blocking a charm with her bare hand since Sirius managed to disarm her.

There was only one word which Remus was able to say in anger:

'Detention!' he shouted 'For both of you.'

'Don't be silly, Mooney. You can't...'

He wasn't able to end the sentence.

'Two weeks of detention, Black. And yes, I can and I will give you detention.' Said to him Remus 'Lily will find you both some interesting thing to do every single night of your detention. And repair this chandelier.'

Black was looking at him surprised. It was the first time when he got a detention from his best friend. He looked at Inez who gave him a look full of fury.

'She will try to kill me on every single of this detention.' he thought.


End file.
